Relationship of a Sloth and a Saber
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: After being abandoned once again, Sid is left to be with the sabers while dealing with his melancholia. Rated T for blood, violence and language in later chapters.
1. Deals and Betrayal

**This happens to be another one of my fanfics.**

**Please note that I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

Chapter 1: Deals and Betrayal

It was a quiet and cloudy day, the trio, Manny, Sid, and Diego was done returning the baby back to his tribe and decided to head south. But there was a conflict between Manny and Diego about what happened before returning Roshan to his dad.

"I can't believe you!" Manny shouted.

"What?" Diego replied.

"First, you betrayed us, second, you saved us and third, we thought you were dead and you come back alive!" He explained to the saber.

"Really? So, were you crying about my "death"?" He snickered.

"Not funny!" He said still mad.

"Oh, come on where's your sense of humor?" He said.

"Um, I think his sense of humor died long before we met." Sid said.

"I wasn't asking you, sloth." He said to the sloth.

"Thank you and my sense of humor haven't died... yet..." Manny said to the saber.

"Well, OK and huh?" He said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong now, your leg hurting again?" He said.

"I think we're being followed." The saber said concerned.

"I don't see anyone here and *gasp*." The sloth finished with a gasp see two large predators walking towards them.

"U-u-umm, D-D-Diego, M-M-Manny? I'm s-start-t-t-ting to s-see some pr-pr-predators." He stuttered in fear.

"Where, exactly?" The mammoth said annoyed.

"B-B-Behind us!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Both Diego and Manny and looked behind them to see nothing there and looked at Sid angry for the false alarm.

"What? There was someone following us." He explained.

"Yeah, right, I told you Manny, we always get tricked from his stupid false alaaarms!" He said as he was tackled by a familiar saber.

"Remember me, runt?" The saber said.

"S-Soto?" Diego said seeing his brother still alive.

"Wha-, H-How did-, I just killed you!" The mammoth said to Soto as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Oh, I'm fine right after you knocked me into the wall having da icicles pierce my body... missing my vital organs." He said as he was referring to his last scuffle between the two.

Manny was just about attack Soto when the other sabers Lenny, Oscar and Zeke appeared to stop from him attacking their leader.

"Oh, by the way, it was convenient to track you guys after you left Half Peak." Soto said.

"See, I told you we were followed, Diego." Sid said as he smiled triumphantly to the saber.

"Shut up, Sid." He said annoyed.

"Can we kill them now, Soto?" Zeke said impatiently.

"Not yet, Zeke." He said.

"Now then, I didn't appreciate what you did, brother. Care to tell me why?" He said to his brother.

"I... was conflicted what should I do." He replied.

"Conflicted? From what?" He said confused.

"Giving the baby to you and staying in pack or staying with Manny and Sid to return the baby back to his kind. Arrgh! I just don't know what to do! There was too much trust and I don't what to do anymore!" He explained to Soto.

"So that's why you chose to betray us?" He said.

Diego said nothing and looked at his friends backing away from the sabers.

"So, now what?" Sid whispered to his friend.

"Just hold on, we could try to run or fight them." Manny said.

"Um, I don't want to be a skeptic here, but I think the sabers are little smarter and quicker than last time." The sloth said nervously.

"Well, we could run and come back for Diego later." The mammoth whispered as he turned to run, but one of the sabers ran around to the other side of the mammoth to prevent his escape.

"Going somewhere, mammoth?" Oscar said as smirked towards the mammoth.

"Any other ideas?" Sid said scared even more.

The sabers circled both Sid and Manny ready to pounce.

"Well? What is your answer, Diego!" He said impatiently.

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know..." He responded.

Diego and Soto both heard Manny trumpet as he dashed from the sabers. Soto got off of Diego and chased the both Sid and Manny along with the others.

"Hey Manny, can't you run any faster?!" Sid yelled.

"How's about I sit on your back and you run?!" Manny said to the sloth.

"I'm just saying because the sabers are catching up with us." He explained.

"Oh swell, thanks for reminding me- YOOOOWWWW!" He stopped as he was being bitten in the leg by Lenny.

"Whoa, hey that's a tender area!" He yelled at Lenny as he was shaking him off.

The next thing Manny knew, he was tackled by the other three sabers.

"Heh, not so smart are ya?" Lenny said as he let go of Manny's leg.

"Good grief... Well, at least I blame Diego and you for this." He told him.

"What the... What the hell did we do?" Sid replied confused.

"If hadn't met you two, then I wouldn't have any problems. I mean for example, you're always annoying, you never shut up and I should've let those rhinos kill you." Manny angrily explained.

"Hey! For your information, I was trying to help you lighten your mood and now you're blaming me and Diego for your problems? Oh no, my friend I think you're the one who has serious mental issues." Sid retorted with his arms crossed.

Angered and annoyed, Manny sat up and Sid, Soto, Oscar and Zeke slid off his back and onto the ground. Diego catches up to the others to see a mad mammoth.

"I don't blame him, Manny, you were kinda grumpy." Diego said.

"Oh, nice and you're taking his side?" He said as the tigers attack both him and Sid.

"Of course not, why would I take sides with a pathetic sloth?" He said.

"Hey, I find that offensive!" He shouted as he dodges the saber.

"Besides Diego, you're the one that always the one that puts me down and of course, Manny!" He said accusing both of them.

"Arrgh! That's it! I can't take this anymore! Hey, how's about we make a deal." Manny said to the sabers.

"What kind of deal?" Soto said.

"I'll let you keep the sloth and Diego if you let me go." He said as looks at the two arguing.

"Fine by me." He agreed.

"See ya, guys!" The mammoth said as continues in the north.

"H-hey where are you..." He was cut off by Zeke pouncing on him.

"I left you with the sabers, Sid, have fun!" He said as he left.

"Hey, hold up you jerk!" He shouted towards the mammoth.

Sid breaks free out of the saber's grasp and darts towards the mammoth, but to be stopped by Diego.

"It's too bad that your bodyguard isn't here anymore and did I say that when he isn't around, I get to eat you?" Diego said reminding the sloth.

Sid gulped remembering what he said before they returned the baby back to his tribe. He was picked up by the saber and they went back to Half Peak.

**Poor Sid. Abandoned by a grumpy mammoth to let the sabers including Diego to kill him.**

**Please review.**


	2. Nightly Troubles

**Welcome to Part 2 of this fanfic.**

**Please note that I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

Chapter 2: Night Troubles

The five sabers and the sloth arrived at Half Peak and the snow starts to fall harder. After seeing the snow falling, everyone takes cover in a cave.

"Oww, can you at least drop me softly next time?" Sid said after he was dropped harshly by Diego.

"How's about zip your lip and you need a bath." Diego said spitting out the bad taste in his mouth.

All of sudden, a blizzard starts whipping up outside the cave.

"_Why did you abandon me, Manny? Why does everyone always abandon me? I hate being abandoned and alone..._" He said in his thoughts and looks back at the sabers.

He got up and walks right outside into the blizzard. Sid knows it's the only choice to escape, but he knows that the sabers won't follow him in the storm. He finds a cave the top of a mountain and stays there until the storm pass. Meanwhile back at the cave, Diego looks over to see that the sloth isn't in the cave.

"Where did that sloth go? Of course... in the blizzard." He sighed as goes out into the blizzard to get Sid, but got stopped by Zeke.

"W-wait you can't go out yet." Zeke said stopping Diego.

"Zeke, get off, besides there's a sloth out in the middle of the storm." He said.

"If he's out there, he must've found shelter." Lenny reassured him.

Diego and Zeke went back the others to wait for the storm to pass. Sometime later, the blizzard stopped showing sunset scenery and Diego went to find Sid.

"Grrrr... If I find that sloth, I'm gonna rip his throat and tear his carcass!" He said to himself.

He spots a light illuminating from the cave and goes up to the mountain top to see Sid shivering trying to warm himself up by the fire. Sid shivered by the fire to hear a growling noise coming from outside the cave.

"Uh, who's there?" He said nervously.

"Huh... I guess there's no one there." He said reassuring himself.

"Wrong again, sloth." The saber said growling at his prey.

"Huh? Oh, h-hey there Diego, how are things with your pack?" He said backing up against the wall.

"Oh, nothing except for a certain someone who stupidly went into a blizzard?" He explained.

"Look if you want, you could spend the night here." He said calming the saber.

"Great, and while you're asleep, I'll have to kill you." He replied with devious smile.

It was now nightfall and Sid and Diego were alone in the cave while it was snowing hard outside again. Sid was getting drowsy and Diego smirked at his tired expression.

"Tired yet, Sid?" Diego asked with a taunting smile on his face.

"Uh, no I'm... I'm not that tired..." Sid said trying to keep himself awake.

"5...4...3...2..." He counted down and heard a thud coming from Sid.

Sid fell into a deep sleep and snored loudly. After seeing that, Diego walks over to the sloth and raises his claw to slash at him.

"Good night pal and huh?" He stopped as see Sid twisting and turning in his sleep.

"Hey, hey, wake up!" He said shaking the sloth.

"Huh? Wha-What happened?" He said.

"Having one of your usual bad dreams?" He smirked.

"Maybe and uh... are you going to eat me?" He asked the saber.

"Uh, no I don't eat rotten, smelly food." He replied as he looked away from him.

"Well, if you excuse me." Sid said as he gets up to leave the cave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm... just going to take a bath." He said.

"Uh, Sid? I don't see any water around here." He said.

"There is... right before I came here. See ya." He left the cave.

"Hey, hold on!" He stopped him.

"Relax, I'm not going to run away." He reassured him.

"Better not..." He warned.

Sid walks around Half Peak to see a little spring. He went to the spring wash up and the snow started to fall heavily. As he got in, he started to wash up and getting clean. His fur was now in a light yellow color.

"There no more, filthy sloth!" Sid said to himself after getting clean.

"I still wish I was treated equally like others, but my stupid family wouldn't even help my problems!" He yelled out to the world.

"Maybe, I deserved to be alone..." He said sadly as he drifted off to sleep.

Some hours passed and the saber was waiting impatiently in the cave for Sid to come back.

"What's taking him so long? To think it take that him long to take a bath." Diego said as goes out looking for him.

Diego trudged through the snow to find the sloth, but his luck just wasn't good enough.

"Arrgh! Sid, where the hell are you! You better not've what in the..." He said as he sees a clump of snow near the water.

He sticks his paw inside the snow to reveal a clean sleeping sloth.

"Hey, hey! If you sleep out here in the cold, you'll die out here in the cold!" He said shaking his friend.

"Sorry, I dozed off." Sid said still tired.

"We're you crying?" Diego said as he notices Sid's face has dry tears.

"Uh, no of course not." He said wiping his face.

Diego had a suspicious look on his face knowing that Sid is hiding something him. The duo walked back to the cave and slept on opposite sides of the cave. As the fire goes out, Diego was up as a night watch until he heard sniffling come the cave. He turns to see Sid whimpering on the other side.

"Sid, is everything OK? Oh, and don't say "I'm fine" or "It's nothing"." He warned.

"Look... I... I don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"Talk about what?" He said confused.

"Nothing..." He said with his head hung low.

"Sid, I said don't say..." He was interrupted by the sloth's outburst.

"Just leave me alone Diego! I just want be alone..." He calmed down after shouting.

The saber was shocked seeing Sid act like that, but he had never seen the sloth act like that when they were traveling. He remembered seeing the sloth on Manny's back being silent earlier today and was wondering what's bothering him. He looks down on the ground and back at the sloth wondering if he could help.

"Hey, Sid, why don't you sleep over on this side just for tonight?" Diego said comforting the sloth.

"Um... Diego, I don't think I should..." He was about to finish, but the saber cut in.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you, just showing some of my hospitality" He reassured him.

Sid walks over to Diego and lies down next to him and fell asleep. They both fell asleep until the morning sun comes up. It was now dawn and Diego was the first to wake up to see the sloth still asleep.

"_What was Sid crying about? Ah, I'll found out later_." He said in his thoughts about his friend's trouble.

**Looks like Sid is keeping a horrible secret from Diego. What secret is he hiding?**

**Please review.**


	3. Meeting a Wandering Wolf

**Welcome to Part 3 of this fanfic.**

**Please note that I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

**(I actually own this OC in this chapter. The other OCs are by a friend of mine on Deviant Art.)**

Chapter 3: Meeting a Wandering Wolf

Diego walks out of the cave only to be greeted by Zeke.

"Good morning, Diego. So, is the sloth dead?" The jittery saber asked.

"No, he isn't." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, that's good, I guess." Zeke said in worried tone.

"Good? What's so good about not killing your prey?" He shouted at him.

Zeke went silent after Diego yelled at him.

"Sorry, Zeke… I had a suspicious feeling that the sloth is hiding something from me." Diego said to the young saber.

"What kind of secret?" He asked tilting his head.

"How the hell should I know?" He said stumped.

"I love hearing secrets even if I don't have any." He said triumphantly.

"Oh, really?" He said with a devious smile on his smile.

"Uh, D-Diego? D-Don't look at me like that and- Soto! Help!" He bolted away from the saber.

"Come back here!" He chased after the saber.

"What's with all the ruckus? Diego? Oh, he's chasing after his brother." Sid said as he walks down the mountain.

Meanwhile, somewhere on Half Peak, there is a saber named Oscar laying in the snow thinking about the old alpha leader.

"Why did you have to throw your life away you old fool?" Oscar said as he angrily swipes at the snow and looks at the sky.

"Is something the matter, Oscar?" Soto said as he sat down beside me.

"It's nothing for you to know, Soto." He said still upset.

"I know about dad's death and you should've called him..." He was interrupted by his brother's response.

"Don't you think I know that? *sigh* I should've help him and called him 'dad'." He admitted depressively to Soto.

"Oscar..." He said in disbelief.

"I wish Kenlerois, Belka and most of our pack members were still alive." He said sadly.

"I know, Oscar, I know." He reassured him.

Meanwhile on the other side of Half Peak, Diego was pinning down Zeke when Sid came up to see the tigers wrestling.

"Um, Diego?" He said nervously to the saber.

"Yes, Sid, what is it?" Diego said as he got off the saber.

"Can I talk to you... privately?" He said with his hands behind his back.

"Uh, sure... I'll be right back, Zeke." He said to his brother.

"OK then." Zeke said as he leaves.

They walked around the area to a secured spot and stopped. Sid was rubbing his hands with uneasiness and turns around to speak to his friend.

"I'm, I'm..." Sid tries to speak but couldn't make up a good statement.

"What is it?" Diego asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you last night, Diego... I-I didn't mean to..." He was about finish, but the saber put his paw over his mouth.

"It's OK, Sid. You don't need to apologize to me." He reassured him.

"O-OK" He said.

As time passes, it was now close to dusk and Sid was wandering outside of Half Peak while it was breezy.

"M-Man, s-sure is c-cold tonight." He said shivering from the cold winds blowing in the area.

"It sure is cold and it feels good." An unknown voice said in the vicinity.

"Huh, who said that?" He said as he looked around the whole area.

"I did, bud." The creature said walking towards Sid.

"Um, who are you?" Sid asked the jet black/crimson wolf.

"I'm a wolf who has left his pack just to have adventures." The wolf said.

"Cool, so what's your name?" He asked him.

"Mmmm, can't tell ya." The wolf replied and smirked.

"What? Why not? I mean, I can tell you my name and it is..." Sid was interrupted by the wolf sudden response.

"Sid..." He said looking at the sloth's shocked expression.

"H-How do you know my name?" He questioned him.

"I've been around and you look good enough to eat." He said licking his lips and starts walking towards the sloth.

"Um, I assure you I don't taste that good and- ahhhh!" He was cutoff when the wolf pounced on him.

"I was only joking you silly sloth." He said as he got off of him.

"So, why are you here with the sabers? Oh, wait let me guess, the mammoth left you to get eaten by them?" The wolf said to him.

"Hold up... were you following us or something?" Sid asked him.

"You could say that…" He chuckled.

Sid was silent about the wolf's behavior and was curious about how did he know his name.

"What's wrong…, don't have anything to say, pal?" He said to him.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all…" He said as he smiled and quickly frowned.

"Well, we should go then." The wolf said.

"Go? What do you mean 'go'?" He said confused.

"I meant that you and I should go to south together, you know, migrating? I mean your friends didn't want to go south, right?" He explained to him.

Sid took a moment to think it over and looks at Half Peak and back at the wolf. He was having a difficult time to choose whether he should stay with the sabers or move to a warmer climate with the wolf.

"_Oh, what should I do? Should I stay with the sabers and get eaten or go with the wolf? Sabers, wolf, sabers, wolf, sabers, wolf…_" Sid said while being conflicted in his thoughts.

He turns around to the wolf and takes a deep breath and replies his answer to him.

"Well, what's the answer, Sidney?" He said waiting for a reply from the sloth.

"OK… I'll go with…" He was cut off from a sudden roar from a saber.

"Oh, good evening, Diego." He greeted the saber, but the saber responded with a growl.

"What? What did I do?" He said to his angry friend.

"Trying to escape from us, Sid?" Diego growled at him with anger in his eyes.

"Wait, it's not like that I was just wandering around until I met this guy." He said as he refers to the wolf behind him.

"So this is your friend, nice to meet you, uh, Diego is it?" The wolf said to the saber.

"The sloth gave you my name?" He said as he shot a murderous look at Sid.

"Well, no... Actually, I was just following you guys around just for a bit." He replied.

Diego walked over to the wolf with hate in his eyes and was about to attack him, but Sid stepped in between the two.

"Get out of way!" He roared.

"No! Diego he's a nice wolf who just want to be friends with me." He defended the wolf as he hugs him.

"Look, I'm sorry friend, but I was thinking of taking Sid to the warmer environments in the south other than this cold wasteland." The wolf said angering Diego.

"Diego, I know that you're mad at me now, but think about this, Sid and I won't mess with you guys anymore and don't worry I won't eat my friend here you know." He said trying to reassure and calm down the saber, but it failed.

Diego growled ferociously at Sid and the wolf and with all his rage, he lunged at both of them. Both of them separated from each other dodging the saber's attack and Diego lunged again at the wolf. The wolf was dodging every attack the saber throws at him and he was eventually pinned down by him.

"Let's get something straight you mutt, I am not your friend and you're not taking the sloth with you, he's staying and you'll have to leave now!" Diego said he let the wolf up.

"Geez, all I want is to bring your friend to the warmer environments and now you're keeping me away from him? Fine, I'll leave, see ya later, Sid." He said as he smirked at the sloth.

"See ya... pal." He said as he waved at the wolf.

"You know I'm gonna have to kill you now." Diego said darkly at the sloth.

"F-For what? I just took a stroll outside of Half Peak and I was going to head back there." He explained to him.

"Oh, so weren't planning to leave with the wolf?" He said.

"I was going to, besides he's a nice guy and he'll never hurt me." He said trying to calm down the saber, but that also failed.

Diego heard enough what Sid said and lunged at him biting into neck.

"Aaaack!" D-Diego stop it, it hurts! *gags*" The sloth gagged.

The saber bit Sid harder making him pass out and then chucked him 5 ft. from where they were standing. Diego turns around to see the wolf who was staring in shock after witnessing what the saber did.

"H-How could you do that your own friend?" He barked out at Diego.

"Get lost you mongrel! That pathetic sloth wasn't even my friend to begin with!" He coldly replied back.

"Oh, well remember: what you said is going to haunt you eventually, remember that, Diego." He turned to leave in the middle of an upcoming snowstorm.

He heard coughing and sees Sid coughing up blood from the saber's bite and his body went limp again. The saber rushed over the sloth to check his pulse and he sees that he's still alive, barely.

"I'm sorry, Sid..." He frowned as he picked up the sloth and heads back to Half Peak.

Diego trudged through the snow with his friend on his back hoping they could get there before they freeze in the storm.

**Diego nearly killed Sid for leaving Half Peak and almost went to south with wolf? But what is the wolf's name and how did he know Sid's name?**

**Please review.**


	4. Mammoth's Worried Heart

**Welcome to Part 4 of this fanfic.**

**Please note that I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

**(I actually own another OC in this chapter also.)**

Chapter 4: Mammoth's Worried Heart

Diego and Sid returned to Half Peak only to be stopped by Lenny.

"Hey there, Diego... Hey what did you do to the slo-" Lenny nearly finished, but Diego cut in.

"Don't you dare utter a word to Soto about this." Diego said as he walked past his brother.

"What's eating him?" He pondered, but he decides to forget about it and go back to his cave.

The duo returned to the peak's cave and the sloth was gently set down on the ground by the saber. Diego sees some snow on Sid and decides to use on his bite wound he inflicted earlier. He heard snoring coming from Sid and he felt relieved to see him still breathing.

"A night without fire, that's just perfect." He said sarcastically to himself.

"I'll make some... Diego..." Sid slowly leaned up and created fire again in the cave.

"Sid lay back down you're still hurt...from what I did..." He said feeling guilty about attacking him.

Sid said nothing but smiled at Diego and lies back down on ground and fell asleep. Diego couldn't help but smile back at his sleeping friend and he suddenly got into a defensive position as he heard some rocks falling outside the cave.

"Is that any way to greet someone who saved you from the lava pits?" The familiar voice said to the saber.

"Manny, is that you?" Diego said to the dark figure outside the cave.

"Hey, you remembered me, how nice(!)" Manny said in a sarcastic tone.

"What are doing back here? He questioned the mammoth.

"Oh, uh, I was just checking to see if the sloth was okay." He replied.

"You were worried about Sid?" He said looking at the sloth.

"What? No! Of course not, why would I be worried about him?" He lied.

"You know, I can tell when someone's lying." The saber smirked.

"Oh, really like you can make yourself useful and be a lie detec- eh?" Manny said as he spots Sid having snow on his neck.

"What happened to Sid?" He said.

"I really don't know." He replied.

"You know, I can tell when someone's lying." He mimicked the saber's response.

"Not funny..." He angrily replied.

"There you see, now you know how I feel." He said to him.

"Hey, at least I'm not a fat mammoth who's always grumpy from time to time." He retorted to the bull.

"For the last time, I'm not fa-" He was interrupted by the sloth's response.

"Can you guys stop figh- aah!" Sid said as he fell back in pain.

"Sid don't move just go back to sleep, okay?" He said softly.

Sid falls asleep once more and Manny notices some teeth marks on the sloth's neck.

"Uh, Diego how did get Sid bite marks on his neck?" He whispered.

"Oh, I sorta bit him earlier outside." He responded with his head hanging low.

"For what exactly?" He asked slightly mad.

"He was going to leave with a wolf to go south, so I attacked the wolf and let him go and Sid stood up for the wolf and well, you know the rest." He explained.

"You were probably jealous of the wolf being so nice to Sid, right?" He asked.

"No… Maybe..." He replied.

Manny went silent after hearing Diego's response. He didn't know that the saber can get jealous over a sloth. He stared at the saber and then the sloth in this awkward silence.

"Um… so he's okay from the bite wound." Manny asked worried about the sloth.

"Yeah, he's fine." The saber replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked more worried about the sloth.

"Being overprotective again, huh?" Diego smirked at his expression.

"OK, you know what? Forget I said anything." He said slightly angry.

Manny drifts off to sleep while Diego is still awake staring at the sloth.

"So he came back, eh Diego?" Soto said as he walks in.

Diego didn't reply back to the older saber and just stares at the sloth.

"So what happened to the sloth?" He asked his younger brother.

"Uh, it was a wolf problem I had earlier and don't take this the wrong way, Soto, I kinda got jealous the fact Sid was going to leave with the wolf to south so..." Diego's response was cut off from Soto's response.

"Ya bit him?" He replied to him.

"Still think I'm a jealous type, Soto?" He asked him.

"Relax; mostly everyone in the world has jealous personality. Like you and me for example, not to mention Lenny, Oscar, Zeke and your two friends there." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know." Diego said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Diego." He said as he left.

"Yeah, see ya, brother." He said feeling uneasy about himself.

Diego lie down next to Sid and Manny and slept until daybreak. It was now dawn and Sid was the first to wake up again to Manny and Diego still sleeping. He smiled at the both of them as he walks out of the cave to get some fresh air.

"I'll be back soon guys." He said as he walks out of Half Peak alone.

He continues walking far from the saber's home to a frozen lake to relax his mind about being abandoned by his original family. Sid tries to forget, but he couldn't and it's really disturbing him.

"*groan* I can't do it. I can't forget that...horrible time when I was young! *sigh* I need help." He said still frustrated.

"I'll help you..." The anonymous voice said.

He turns to see an evil looking saber with a scar on his right eye and gasped.

"To your death!" The saber said.

**Manny's back and trio is back together once more! Sid ran into more trouble with a rogue saber. (The saber happens to be my OC for this story.)**

**Please review.**


	5. The Dangerous Rouge

**Welcome to Part 5 of this fanfic.**

**Please note that I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

Chapter 5: The Dangerous Rouge

Sid silently stared at the saber and slowly backed away from him.

"Who...Who are you?" Sid said shaking like a leaf.

"Me? I'm just a rouge saber who was exiled from the pack for murdering a leader my pack and another leader of another pack, Damon." The malicious saber replied.

"Oh, I see...and maybe, I sh-should get going then." He said as he turns to leave but the saber stopped him.

"I don't think you'll be going anytime soon." He said with devilish grin.

"You're not keeping me here, bud!" He shouted as dashes off and saber blocks his path again.

Sid turns around fled back to the frozen lake and saber chased after him. He slid on the ice and so did Damon, who slips and fell on the ice. The sloth burst out laughing at the saber, who then got irritated of the slippery sloth.

"What's wrong? The ice's not good enough for ya?" Sid taunted as he skates triumphantly on the ice.

"Damn sloth!" Damon muttered to himself as slowly gets up.

Damon starts to run on the icy lake and eventually caught up with Sid. He tackled the sloth into the snow and stares at him angrily.

"Now, I'm going tear your sorry carcass to pieces!" Damon said as he slowly raises his claw to kill the sloth.

Sid closes his eyes and waited for the saber to slash at him, but it was stopped when another saber attacked him.

"Don't even think about it, you murderer!" Oscar said to the rouge.

"H-Hey! Thanks!" The sloth thanked the saber.

"You've gotta stop leaving Half Peak, otherwise Diego might kill you next time." He warned.

"Sorry, I just like having adventures sometimes" He said.

"Well, well, I didn't know you we're friends with Oscar." He smirked at the two.

"The sloth's not my friend, Damon! And give one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now." He demanded with a growl.

"Well, I think it's rude for you to keep me from my breakfast." He said staring at the sloth.

"Nice to hear that from someone who killed dad- I mean Kenlerois and his own parents and not to mention nearly killing his younger siblings." He said coldly to Damon.

"Whatever, I just kill for pleasure and that's that." He replied.

Oscar was enraged lunged at Damon with force and Sid was watching frozen with fear. Oscar was biting on Damon's back and clawed at him and stares at the petrified sloth.

"What are you doing, sloth? Leave!" He commanded Sid as the sloth snaps out of his trance and flees.

"Hey, get back here you morsel!" Damon shouted as he shook Oscar off.

"You want the sloth, you're gonna have to go through me." He said darkly.

"Fine, I guess you're the first to kill, huh?" He said as he continues brawling with him.

Sid was running back to Half Peak, but stopped to look back and see the two sabers fighting.

"Maybe, I should go help Oscar. He maybe mean, but he's part of Diego's family." He said as runs back to help the saber.

Oscar was down on the injured covered in blood.

"Heh heh heh, I guess you're not the best fighter out of all of us, right?" He gloated looking down on his fallen adversary.

"Damn you." He said looking at the rouge angrily.

"Oh well, time to die." He said as raising his claw to kill Oscar.

"Nooo!" The sloth tackled the saber saving him.

"What the hell...I told you to run away!" Oscar said to Sid.

"I can't leave someone like you to die, can I?" He smiled at him.

"So you do want to die, huh? Fine then, let me grant your WISH!" Damon said as he lunged at Sid.

Sid grabbed and threw him over to the side and got back up. The saber attacks Sid again and this time the sloth dodges his attacks. Damon lunges at him again and Sid gave him a kick to his chin making the saber fall to the ground. Oscar was stunned to see Sid fighting a rouge saber. Damon was enraged by getting hit by the sloth and pounces on him making the sloth fall backwards. He bit the sloth's arm and Sid retaliated by kicking him in stomach causing him to yell in pain and also punches him in the face giving the saber a nosebleed.

"_How can a sloth fight like that_? _I mean, I've never seen a sloth be so strong!_" Oscar said in his thoughts shocked.

"I didn't know sloths can fight." Damon said impressed by Sid's strength.

"I know we don't, but I've seen others fight." He glared at him.

He roars at Sid and charges at him, but he was tackled by a wolf.

"Sorry pal, but I don't like anyone who tries to kill my friends." The wolf said angrily at the saber.

"How did you..." He was cut off from the wolf's response.

"I have a good sense smell, my friend." He replied as he walks up to the sloth.

"Seriously, two-on-one? That seems unfair for me." He said struggling to get up.

"Nice job weakening him for me you guys, I'll take it from here." Oscar said getting up from the ground.

"But you're hurt and-" Oscar interrupted the sloth's statement.

"These wounds mean nothing to me." He said triumphantly.

"Wow, Soto has a tough saber." The wolf said.

"Arrgh! That's it! I'm gonna-" Damon was interrupted by a loud roar nearby.

"ENOUGH!" Soto said to everyone at the ice lake while being followed by Manny, Diego, Lenny and Zeke.

"Oscar, are you okay?!" Zeke said to his brother.

"You're not hurt are you?!" Lenny also responded to his brother.

"I'm fine you guys!" He replied.

"H-Hey guys..." Sid said nervously to his friends.

"Ah, so those are your friends?" He said as he looks at the mammoth and saber.

"You are doing here, mutt-freak?" Diego angrily said to the wolf.

"Huh? You actually know that wolf, Diego?" Manny questioned him.

"Uh, let's just say that I just met him last night." He replied.

"So you tried to kill Oscar, eh?" Soto said to the injured saber.

"Soto wait, I was the one who left Half Peak and ran into the saber in the first place." The sloth confessed to Soto.

"I know and try alerting us next time." He said.

"Humph! You're Kenlerois' son Soto, right?" Damon said.

"Yeah and I don't appreciate what you did to dad, plus Oscar was pretty furious avout vhat happened." He explained.

"Like I care, all I want is that sloth so don't interfere." He said as he lunges at Soto and misses.

"Gah! I hate this frozen lake!" He exclaimed as he slid across the ice in the mammoth's path.

Manny hit Damon with his trunk with great force causing him to slide into Oscar, who then attacks him again. The rouge flung Oscar off of him and Zeke and Lenny jumps in to help, but Damon slashed at both of them causing them to fall on the ground and Diego pounced on the saber tore into his flesh with his teeth and claws. The saber tries to shake off Diego, but he's too weak to do so.

"Had enough, Damon?" He said.

"N-Not yet!" The rouge said as he stumbles trying to keep his balance and began fighting Diego again.

"Hold on, Diego, I'm coming!" Manny said as he runs to help, but Soto stopped him.

"Wait, don't move!" He warned.

"What are you talking about? He's..." The mammoth was cutoff as he hears the ice cracking.

The sabers stopped fighting and everyone looks at the icy lake cracking with a scared expression on their faces. The ice stops cracking for a moment and everyone sighed in relief.

"Close call." Zeke said as he sat down and the ice breaks apart which makes him fall into the cold lake.

"ZEKE!" Lenny called for his younger brother as the ice breaks around him.

"Oooh, this is bad." The wolf said looking at the ice breaking apart in the whole lake.

The ice broke around everyone who fell in the water and formed into floats in the area.

"*gasp* Sid! Diego! Where'd you guys go?" Manny said as he got on the ice float and searches the area for them and he sees a saber climbing on another ice float.

"Hey, Diego, are you al- huh?" He said looking at the saber that looks like his friend.

"Oscar? Where's Diego, Sid and everyone else?" He asked.

"They're st-still under th-the underwa-water." He said as he falls to the ground shivering.

Meanwhile underwater, Sid was looking for his friends until spotted Zeke with his eyes close and mouth open. He swims over to help, but Lenny and the wolf came and grabs the saber and went up to the surface and he goes with them.

*gasp* Hey, Zeke, you alright?" He said.

"*coughs up water* I d-don't th-think I'll b-be sw-swimming for wh-while, now." He exclaimed while shivering.

"He'll be fine." The wolf reassured Lenny while getting on a float with them.

"I hope so." Sid said worried about the saber.

"Hey! Over here!" The mammoth called out to the sloth.

"Hey, Man- aaah!" He was dragged underwater by Damon.

He kicked Damon in the eye and the saber let go of the sloth. He swam back to the surface and got on an ice float.

"*gasp* That was awful!" Diego exclaimed appearing on the ice float with Soto.

"Sure was, eh Diego?" He chuckled to the see his brother all damp.

Damon jumps out the water and got on the same float Sid's on and lunges at the sloth. Sid dodges and rammed the saber's side, knocking him back into the water. Everyone was aghast to the see sloth knock the saber into the lake.

"S-Sid...how did you..." Manny was speechless about his friends actions.

"Wow, I've never seen a sloth fight like that." The crimson/ jet black wolf said impressed.

"_Humph! I knew there was something odd about that sloth, but I've never seen Sid fight before. Why didn't he tell me that he was a fighter?_" Diego said in his thoughts.

Damon crawls out of the water and turned to give them a murderous look.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HEAR?!" He threatened everyone as he limps away.

"I guess Damon won't bother us anytime soon." Soto said.

"I guess I should take my leave, see ya around, Sid." The wolf said as he walks off into snowy wasteland.

"He's nice, but I still feel uneasy about that guy." Manny said still suspicious about the wolf.

"Well, you two can leave us now." The saber leader said.

"Huh? You're letting us go?" Sid asked.

"Yes, I'm asking you leave and never return." He said in a serious tone.

"B-But Soto..." Zeke was interrupted by Oscar's reply.

"Hey, he said that they could leave us alone! So don't argue." He replied.

"OK, well thanks I guess." Manny said.

"Oh I almost forgot; Diego can leave with you." He said.

"WHAT?" The sabers replied in shock.

"S-Soto you...you want me to leave?" Diego said with a shocked look.

"Relax, besides you're a traitor to us anyways." He reminded him.

"Oh..." He said looking away sadly.

"We'll miss our favorite saber." He said sadly.

Diego goes off to meet up with Manny and Sid as they got off ice floats. The trio left the sabers as they return to Half Peak. The herd and pack looked back at each other and waved a farewell and continued to go on their separate ways.

"So Sid, how come you never told me that you were a fighter?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing too." Manny said.

"To be honest, I was never a fighter until I saved Oscar from Damon. I barely fought any fights." Sid confessed.

"Well, as long as you are from Damon and that wolf." He said as he walks ahead of the sloth and mammoth.

"What's with him? That wolf's a nice guy." He said.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna half to agree with Diego in this on Sid." He said as he also walks ahead.

"Not you too, Manny." He said quietly as he walks up.

"Heh heh, nice potential you got there Sid. Maybe, I should keep a close watch on you from now." The wolf said he quietly stalks the trio.

**The rouge Damon is defeated for now. Diego leaves his pack and rejoins Sid and Manny. The wolf is quietly stalking Sid and his friends.**

**Please review.**


	6. Heading South

**Welcome to the final part of this fanfic.**

**Please note that I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

**(I also own this OC at the end of this chapter.)**

Epilogue: Heading South

The trio continues traveling in the snowy wasteland and the sloth was happy to be with his friends again. Manny and Diego was worried about their friend and decides to stop for a bit.

"Hey, why did you guys stop?" Sid said as he walks ahead of them but Diego pulls him back.

"Um, Sid are you OK traveling with us?" Diego said.

"Uh...yeah and Diego, can you let go of my arm...it still hurts." He said as he looks at his arm recovering from Damon's bite.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologizes as he lets go.

"Also, I'm sorry for ditching you Sid." Manny said to the sloth.

"It's OK." He said as he went silent again.

The trio continues to walk until Sid breaks the silence.

"So where are we headed?" The sloth said.

"To south, like you always wanted to go." The saber said.

Oh...thanks you guys." He said slightly happy as he looks down on the ground.

"What's wrong now?" The mammoth asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong." He lied.

"Sid..." The bull said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Manny look, I-I'm fine s-" He was cut off from the shouting in the distance.

"HEY! YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" The familiar voice said to the trio.

"Is that? Oh don't tell me that's..." Diego said annoyed seeing the wolf running towards them.

"Hey guys, how it going?" The wolf said to the trio.

"Nothing…" He said looking away from the wolf.

"Uh, everything's fine and should you be going now." He said trying to shoo the wolf away.

"Can't I at least talk to Sid first?" He requested.

"No!" The saber replied coldly as he walks away from the group.

"Eh? What's his problem?" He said confused about Diego's anger.

"Don't know and of course you can, if you don't try to kill him." He warned.

"He won't harm me Manny, I'll be fine." Sid said reassuring the mammoth.

"Good, I'll go talk to Diego now." He said leaving the two alone.

"So Sid." He started.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I've never seen you fought before, did someone taught you how to fight?" He asked him.

"Um, no...actually, I rarely fight because I'm a nonviolent individual." He explained.

"I see and is there anything you would like to tell me like, your horrible experiences when you were young?" He blurted out a question about the sloth's life which caused Sid's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-Wait a second! How did you know my plight?" He asked shocked about the wolf knowing his past.

"Just a guess, Sid." He replied softly to him.

"Oh..." The sloth said sadly.

Meanwhile twenty feet away from Sid and the wolf, Manny walks up to the saber who is sulking.

"What happened back there?" He asked the saber.

"Nothing, I just blew a fuse OK?" He replied.

"Just blew a fuse?" He said raising one eye at him.

"What?" The saber replied.

"You were jealous of the wolf weren't you?" The mammoth said smirking at the saber.

"Me, jealous of that mutt hanging with Sid? No!" Diego said defensively.

Diego takes one good look at the wolf and Sid and quickly turns his head away from them.

"What does that wolf got that I don't got?" He said.

"Well, he's nice...TOO nice, calm and pretty much friendly towards others and he's an exact opposite of what you would do Diego." Manny explained and sees his friend blushing.

"Uh, I can be- no, no, NO! There is no way I'm trying to be like that wolf! Never!" He said defending his reputation of being a rough saber.

"Sorry I asked." The mammoth apologized.

"It's OK." He said.

Meanwhile back at Sid and the wolf.

"That's why you left your home?" Sid asked him in surprise.

"Yep. I wanted to go on adventures you know, see the outside world, meeting new people and it's pretty much better than being in a den you know." The wolf explained.

"Don't you miss your pack?" He questioned him.

"Yes Sid, I do. But I'll return someday to meet my family." He responded to the sloth's question.

"I hope you do." He said to his friend.

"Well Siddy, this is where we part for now. I'll see you some other time 'kay?" The wolf said as he about leave when Sid gives him a hug.

"I'll see you some other time too." Sid said hugging the wolf.

"You too bud." He said returning his hug.

Sid watches the wolf leave as Manny and Diego approaches the sloth.

"So he's leaving?" Manny asked him.

"Yep. He's gone and it's time for us to go right?" Sid said to them.

"Yes Sid, we're going to south and thank god that wolf isn't coming with us." Diego said relieved.

"Why did you say that?" The sloth said confused about his friend's words.

"Heh heh, nothing. It's good to be a trio." The saber replied.

"We're an odd herd, but we got each other." The mammoth relied.

"Not to mention, this is the best migration ever!" The sloth said as the trio continues walking to the south.

Meanwhile three miles away from the herd, the wolf watches the trio head south and he is confronted by a mysterious individual in a leafy shroud.

"So how was sloth?" The lady in the leafy cloak asked him.

"He's a nice sloth, but I'll continue following him and his herd. Wanna join?" The wolf replied back.

"No thanks, besides I'll go my own way." She said as she walks away from him.

"Whatever floats your boat my dear." He said as walks towards the direction where the trio is headed.

**The trio heads south once again! But the wolf continues to follow them. Who was the mysterious lady in the leafy cloak? You'll find out in my upcoming stories.**

**Please review.**


End file.
